Autumn Night in the City
by Vieraheart15
Summary: Ktjn is in heat and seems miserable. Tomaj just wants her to be happy again. They wind up alone and... well... LEMON KtjnxTomaj Oneshot


Autumn Night in the City

Disclaimer: I do not own FFXII. Square Enix does.

**Yet another of my twisted Viera fics. It's mentioned in Vieraslayer, but I wanted to write it. This one is a oneshot about Ktjn and Tomaj. Another interesting pair, no? I mostly wrote this for my own enjoyment. Not for anyone under 17 (or Lisaviera). MAJOR LEMON. NO FLAMES. The title will be explained in the story.**

It was fall. That was all Ktjn could think of. It was fall and she was in heat. If she had stayed in the Wood, one of the male Viera probably would've picked up on the pheromones in her sweat and mated with her already. Hume men were interested, certainly, but she wasn't interested in them.

Tomaj noticed that Ktjn seemed miserable. The two of them had met not long after Ktjn had moved to Rabanastre and had become friends. Tomaj was interested in Viera in general, but he really liked Ktjn. Secretly, she liked him too.

"Hey there Kitten. You seem frazzled." Tomaj told the young Viera. He always called her Kitten or Kit. She didn't mind.

"You have no idea." Ktjn said.

"You hungry? We could go get something to eat."

"Not really, but I would like to spend some time with you. It might help my state of mind."

The Sandsea was crowded and Ktjn just got angry. Hume men kept staring at her. One of them went so far as to try and touch her. Tomaj punched the guy out and led Ktjn out of there.

It started to rain, and Tomaj's home wasn't too far.

"Ktjn, do you want to come in? I mean, at least until the rain stops." Tomaj asked. The Viera nodded and silently entered the small house. Ktjn was soaked. Her shirt was stuck to her chest. Tomaj felt himself getting hard. He could see the Viera's nipples through her soaked top.

Ktjn was still miserable. She only knew one way out. She ran into Tomaj's bedroom and sat on his bed. She was so tense. She closed the door and took her clothes off. Knowing Viera weren't supposed to have this kind of temptation didn't stop her. Tomaj opened the door and looked in just in time to see the Viera lay back and slide two fingers into her wet vagina.

Tomaj didn't know what possessed him. He entered the room. Ktjn didn't stop, she sped up. She knew the Hume was a possible mate. That wasn't the only thing she thought of him, but it was a plus.

"Kit, are you okay?" Tomaj asked. Ktjn moaned.

The Viera sat up. She took her fingers out of herself, but still stroked her lady parts.

"Talk to me Kitten." Tomaj pleaded. Sudden realization hit the Viera and she looked devastated. She had been a very bad bunny and she was sorry.

"I'm sorry. I'll leave. I shouldn't have been doing that on your bed. Shouldn't have been doing it at all. If I was still in the Wood, I'd be searching for a mate. Viera are not supposed to do that. It's autumn. I'm in heat, to make a long story short. Every part of me is tense, and I will leave and never return." Ktjn said sadly.

Tomaj hugged Ktjn. He was hard, and was picking up the Viera's pheromones. They were alone and he wanted her. He took his shirt off and threw it to the floor. Ktjn's ears pricked in interest.

Tomaj laid the Viera back again and got on top of her. He took her into a kiss. Ktjn felt less miserable when Tomaj slipped his tongue into her mouth. Ktjn could feel the Hume's erect penis rub against her slit through his pants. The young Viera moaned and Tomaj broke the kiss to move on.

Ktjn had good-sized breasts, even for a Viera. Tomaj took great delight in kneading them and pinching Ktjn's hard nipples. The Hume licked at one of Ktjn's nipples. When Viera are in heat, sometimes they lactate a little. Tomaj began sucking at Ktjn's pink nipple, and he found himself getting a little bit of milk from her. The Viera dug her claws into Tomaj's back, but he didn't mind.

"You like me, don't you?" Ktjn whispered. Tomaj nodded and began suckling at her other nipple. Ktjn moaned in rapture, and Tomaj liked that a lot.

Tomaj began unbuckling his pants. Ktjn took the hint and helped him get them off. She slid her hand into his boxers and felt Tomaj's penis. She began rubbing up and down the whole length. She didn't know much about sex, but she knew she was helping Tomaj get ready to put his seed in her. She only knew what the older Viera of Tarva Village told her.

"Guide me." The Viera moaned.

"What?" Tomaj asked.

"I don't know what to do. I'm a virgin, and I don't know much about sexual relations. The other Viera didn't tell me much. Show me what to do."

"Well, there are some things I don't think Viera do. Just tell me if you want to stop, okay?"

Tomaj took his boxers off. Ktjn knew the Hume's member felt big, but actually seeing it… it amazed her. Surely Viera males weren't as well endowed.

Ktjn had an idea. She lowered her head and took the head of Tomaj's penis in her mouth. Tomaj was startled, but he was also pleased. He didn't think she'd make the first move like that. And he just thought she'd want it in her vagina and nothing else.

Tomaj began thrusting and Ktjn took all of his length into her mouth. She ran her tongue around it and nipped slightly. Tomaj didn't know it would feel this good and he came. His member fell from the Viera's mouth and seed covered her face.

"That was nice." Ktjn sighed. Then she got an idea. She scooped up some of the semen on her finger and pushed that finger deep into her vagina. Tomaj watched, fascinated, as the Viera kept it up. The Hume found himself getting hard again. Ktjn smiled. That was her plan in the first place. Ktjn was getting tight, and she liked it.

Tomaj watched as Ktjn continued pleasuring himself. He waited until she had her finger in as deep as it could go and plunged two of his own fingers into her as well. The young Viera gasped. She tried to pull her finger out of her vagina, but Tomaj grabbed her wrist with his free hand and told her to leave it there for a while.

Tomaj let go of Ktjn's hand and allowed her to withdraw her finger. He began pumping in and out of her with his fingers. Ktjn thought it was MUCH better than her doing it to herself. Tomaj withdrew his fingers slowly and licked them.

Tomaj then smiled and got up. He gestured to Ktjn and told her exactly how to position herself. Then he got off the bed, knelt down to where she was sitting and put his head in between her legs.

Ktjn laid back once more as Tomaj began caressing her clitoris with his tongue. The young Viera felt something going on that she had never felt before, but she really liked it. Next thing she knew, she felt _wonderful_. Tomaj began licking up her juices, and Ktjn felt so good. She knew then what she felt was what the other Viera called an "orgasm".

The Hume pushed his tongue into Ktjn's tight vagina and began licking into her deeply, trying to get as much fluid as he could. He loved the way she tasted. Ktjn came a second time, and Tomaj licked her clean.

The Hume slipped his tongue out of the Viera and stood up. He positioned himself right in front of Ktjn's hole. His penis was hard again and Ktjn knew what was next. Her body tingled with anticipation.

"Ktjn, tell me when you want it." Tomaj told the Viera. Ktjn was surprised he had used her real name for once.

"Will it hurt?" Ktjn asked.

"At first, but you'll get used to it. If it hurts too much, tell me and I'll take it out, I promise."

"This is my first time mating. Be gentle."

"Mating? Is that how you're putting it?"

Ktjn moved forward just enough to take the head of Tomaj's penis into her vagina. Then she wrapped her legs around his waist and pushed forward hard, taking his whole length into her as deep as it could go, ripping her hymen and causing intense pain to shoot through the young woman.

The Hume began thrusting into the Viera. Ktjn began screaming. She was bleeding quite a bit. She didn't think she'd bleed that much.

"It's okay. That always happens the first time. You'll be fine."

Ktjn didn't answer. She just screamed as loud as she could. Tomaj began speeding his thrusts up. The pain was subsiding.

Tomaj threw himself in and out of the Viera. Ktjn started feeling better. She certainly was no longer miserable. Another thought crossed her mind but she quickly dismissed it. Nah. It was only her first time. In heat or not she wasn't likely to get pregnant this time, was she?

Ktjn felt herself be taken by an incredible climax. It was the most wonderful thing she ever felt. Right in the middle of it, she felt something hot flow into her womb. Tomaj had released too.

Tomaj made sure he was done before he pulled out of Ktjn. The Viera was smiling. Tomaj laid down next to her and began stroking her soft bunny ears. He had achieved what most Humes only dreamed of: he had won a Viera.

"Thank you Tomaj." Ktjn whispered.

"Any time Ktjn." The Hume replied.

A few months later, Ktjn found out that she was pregnant. She was afraid Tomaj wouldn't like her and fled town. Her sister Krjn tracked her down and convinced her that Tomaj not only liked her, he loved her and wanted her to live with him. One year later, after the normal year-and-a-half Viera gestation, Ktjn gave birth to a little half-Hume daughter. Tomaj was the one who named the little bunny-eared girl. He gave her a Vieran name, Tjla. He thought it sounded nice, and appropriate for a little Viera. Ktjn told him what it meant. It was a rare thing for a Viera to know her father, but when she did, they were usually very close. Tjla meant "Little Love".

The End


End file.
